Erreur
by AYPKM
Summary: "Je ... Oh non ... Eh merde !" Parfois une erreur, un moment d'inattention peut se payer très cher. [Le rating a été choisi ainsi dans le cas d'une suite.]


_**Bonne lecture à vous … j'espère.**_ :)

__ Stiles, je peux t'emprunter ton téléphone pour appeler ma mère stp, demanda Scott._

Le jeune Stilinski lui tendit son smartphone sans aucune marque d'opposition ni aucune once de réflexion tout en se dirigeant, la tête dans les nuages, vers sa Jeep garée sur le parking du lycée.

C'est en introduisant la clef dans la serrure de sa portière qu'il se rendit compte que son meilleur ami n'était plus à ses côtés. _« Scott ? »_ interrogea – t – il à voix basse sachant fort bien que son ami l'entendrait grâce à son côté lupin. Ce dernier était resté planter au milieu du parking, les yeux passants du jaune au rouge, de façon inquiétante et monstrueuse. Si jamais il ne se maîtrisait pas, quelle qu'en soit la raison, les lycéens restants se rendraient vite compte de l'état de leur camarade et devrait faire face au loup en lui.

__ Scott, appela une fois encore Stiles en s'approchant du jeune McCall, qu'est – ce – qu'..._

Le regard accompagné du grognement sourd de son ami le firent taire. L'hyperactif malgré cette soudaine frayeur causée par son ami, cherchait à toute allure pour comprendre ce qui avait bien pu le mettre dans un état de colère tel que celui – ci. C'était incompréhensible après une journée banale de cours, ils n'avaient eu aucun contact avec le surnaturel aujourd'hui … tout avait été normal. Une lueur du regard de Scott plus rougeoyante que les autres attira à nouveau l'attention du jeune Stilinski qui ne vit que son ami courir à une vitesse folle, son loup avait pris le dessus et il ne se rendait pas compte que les gens aux alentours allaient comprendre qu'une vitesse si élevée en quelques enjambées n'avait rien de normale. Stiles toujours planté au beau milieu du parking lanca aux lycéens ayant assistés à la scène un sourire maladroit _« Le sport lui réussit plutôt pas mal, quelle vitesse ! »_ avant de retourner à sa Jeep. Une fois assis, il chercha son téléphone pour prévenir l'alpha de la perte de contrôle de Scott, mais celui – ci était parti avec et … _« MERDE ! »_

Sans plus de cérémonie il démarra et ne fit guère attention aux limitations de vitesse, il avait un problème bien plus important que de vulgaires contraventions. La situation était urgente.

A bout de souffle Stiles hurla _« Derek ! »_ en s'approchant du loft de ce dernier, même si il devait déjà être au courant de son arrivée vu le bruit qu'il faisait dans le but d'y accéder le plus rapidement possible. _« Scott est au courant ... »_ continua – t – il de crier en poussant la porte du loft de l'alpha. Sa phrase se perdit dans sa gorge à la vue des deux loups se faisant face au milieu de la pièce principale. Derek se tourna légèrement vers lui, le plus jeune ne parvint pas à déchiffrer les émotions sur son visage et commença à paniquer _« J-je … désolé »_ parvint – il tout juste à dire.

__ Stiles, Derek abandonna Scott pour venir à la rencontre de l'hyperactif, ce n'est rien, ne t'en fais pas. _

__ Mais tu disais que … _

__ Shht, reprit l'alpha, on va allez s'asseoir dans la partie salon pour discuter de manière civiliser, tous les trois ajouta – t – il en se retournant vers Scott qui fixait la main de Derek qui effleurait le poignet de Stiles, se voulant rassurant. _

Stiles avait pris place au bout du canapé, Scott à l'autre alors que Derek était installé sur une chaise non loin de l'hyperactif. Un silence gênant, pesant régnait avec une lourdeur telle qu'elle fit angoisser ce dernier. Tout un tas de scénarios se déroulaient dans sa tête, plus angoissants et plus tristes les uns que les autres.

__ Stiles, le susnommé sursauta à l'entente de son nom, calme toi. Ça va aller. Maintenant Scott, tu vas m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé et calmement cette fois, déclara l'alpha. _

Le jeune McCall l'ignora superbement, ses mains se crispant avec force sur ses genoux le trahirent, il avait parfaitement entendu, mais le jeune loup s'obstina et ne répondit rien. Derek lui laissa quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits, d'organiser ses pensées, mais rien ne vint.

__ On a passé une plutôt bonne journée, commença Stiles, enfin comme un lundi. Difficile reprise des cours, Harris ne m'a pas lâché, un vrai emmerdeur, il m'a même donné plus de devoirs qu'aux autres tu te rends compte c'est … _

__ Stiles, le coupa Derek, va à l'essentiel. _

__ Oh, euh … à la fin des cours j'allais ramener Scott chez lui, problème de moto oblige quand il m'a demandé mon téléphone pour appeler sa mère pour je ne sais quelle raison et bien entendu comme le gentil jeune homme que je suis, je lui ai passé sans … sans réfléchir. _

__ Et il y a quoi sur ton téléphone qui puisse autant perturber Scott ? Demanda l'alpha. _

__ Une photo. _

__ Une photo ?_

__ De nous, avoua Stiles. Je l'ai prise hier matin, tu dormais encore et …_

Derek le coupa une fois de plus dans ses interminables paroles _« Montre la moi. » _exigea – t – il presque au plus jeune. Stiles qui avait récupéré son téléphone lorsqu'il était arrivé plus tôt, farfouilla dans ses poche, alors que le plus vieux venait s'installer à ses côtés sur l'accoudoir du sofa. Le jeune Stilinski déverrouilla son téléphone avant de le tendre à Derek sans un regard. Il n'avait pas honte, il était juste gêné. On voyait sur le fond d'écran de Stiles deux hommes torses – nus enlacés. Stiles tenant à bout de bras l'appareil, ses lèvres délicatement posées sur le front de Derek. Le plus vieux quant à lui semblait profondément endormi lové contre son petit – ami. Il est vrai que l'alpha n'aimait pas semblé si démuni, mais il devait l'avouer : « Cette photo est réussie ». Il se plia alors de sorte à pouvoir embrasser le front de Stiles, toujours rouge de gêne.

__ Co-comment vous pouvez ?_ S'insurgea Scott qui se releva, retrouvant soudainement l'usage de la parole.

Le bref contact avec Derek avait redonné des forces à l'hyperactif, soulagé de voir que celui – ci ne lui en voulait pas. _« Je ne te permets pas !_ S'énerva – t – il à son tour. _Tu n'as aucunement le droit de nous juger ! _»

__ Mais c'est dégueulasse !_

_ _Dégage_, gronda Derek. _Tu acceptes ou tu pars, et je ne parle pas seulement du loft, je parle aussi de la meute._ _Si tu n'es plus capable de voir en ton meilleur ami celui qu'il a toujours été et en moi ton alpha, je te demande de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir._

Le jeune McCall resta quelques instants interdits, c'était trop pour lui, il ne pouvait pas accepter ça. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Il ne pouvait pas. _« Je suis désolé Stiles. »_ dit – il avant de s'en aller s'en se retourner une seule fois.

Message :

Eh voilà ! Terminé ! J'ai écris cet os ce matin en cours – pas bien ! - alors que je m'ennuyais royalement. A la base je souhaitais faire quelque chose de drôle, de fun. Et puis voilà, je me retrouve avec du 'tragique', ah la la …

Bon je vous avoue que je ne suis pas ultra satisfaite du rendu, je me relis et je n'apprécie pas des masses, mais maintenant que je l'ai écris, pourquoi le jeter ? Alors voilà je vous l'offre.

N'hésitez pas au niveau des reviews !

Je ne pensais faire une suite, mais la fin me semble 'trop facile' … Alors si vous en faites la demande j'écrirai peut – être une suite en un chapitre.

* Désolée pour les fautes, je ne me suis pas relue.


End file.
